To aru kagaku no persona
by Redjoker03
Summary: Minato gets a second chance but is unable to stay in his universe. Now in this universe he's been forced into working for Aleister whist having a 'regular' new life and dealing with Espers.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

**Minato POV**

"Ugh" I began to regain consciousness and started to rub head, "where am I?, wait where's my evoker, and my jacket" I couldn't help notice that I was only in a shirt and black trousers, laying on a metal bed, in an unfamiliar room, no a room would be an understatement, more like trapped in a black/brown box with yellow lines running across it, no windows and I couldn't even tell if their was a door.

I began to recall what happened, first me and the other sees members fought nyx, next I became the grand seal, then...

I finally began to remember what happened he told me.

"_Master Arisato , good to see you again, this is quite unexpected"_

_"Wait wasn't I seals off? why am I in the velvet room?" _

_"Yes but it seems that your bonds and the power of the universe has given you a second soul"_

_"A second soul?" I asked only to see if my suspicions where right._

_"Yes while you are in the grand seal a second you exists right now, but am afraid that this second soul of yours can't exists in the same universe"_

_"Dose that mean it's pointless?"_

_"No it means that I'll be sending you to another universe, it's quite an interesting one, which unfortunately will be cut off from here, this means this will be our last time talking to each other" Elisabeth interrupted. _

_"Ok I understand" I couldn't help but force a smile." What about my persona"_

_"Although you can't summon them you can use their power in the same strength, you and your personas have truly become one, now it's time to bid you a farewell"_

_"Thanks by the was I told you to call me Minato"_

_"Then I bid you farewell Minato"_

The walls began to split open, forming a gap which I guessed was the door"Yo you awake, boy blue" the a boy walked in, he had blonde hair and wore sunglasses with gold chain around his neck. He was wore shorts and a green shirt with white floral patterns, like those stereotypical Hawaiian shirts.

I gave him a node.

"Good, I'm Tsuchimikado Motoharu " the way he spoke and his constant smile reminded me of junpei.

"I'm Minato Arisato, where am I"

"Academy city, don't worry will give you answers but Aleister Crowley wants to Speak to you, so follow me"

In truth I should have escape but I didn't know how and he did say I would get answers, so that left me with no choice but to follow him, it took us a while to get there but I wasn't ready for the sight before me.

I was greeted by a man with long white hair. In a green hospital gown and was barefoot. But what surprised me most he was upside down and connected to wires, inside a tube of red liquid.

'an adult, child; a man, yet a woman; a saint, yet also a criminal' that thought must have been Orpheus but I would have to agree.

"Nice to meet you, Level 6, Minato Arisato, I'm Aleister Crowley"

"Level 6, no way" Tsuchimikado muttered under his breath.

"Level 6? What's that?" I asked.

"Haha" his laugh was gentile but was accompanied by a devious smile or was it just because he was upside down" you truly know nothing"

He began to talk all about ESP about their level system, also about academy city and the treat of magic. It was all hard to believe but yet so easy. But a question still bugged me.

"I get most of it but why did you call me level 6, in fact why are we even speaking I don't see why I'm important, I've not takes those drugs to make me an Esper"

"Well you crashed into my building from the sky and damaged it without damaging your body, we found no traces of magic in your body and lastly we gave you the drugs while you were unconscious and your AIM field indicated that your power was beyond level 5, yet you had no ID and we ran you through the worlds database and you don't exsist"

That bastard, he reminded me of a four eyed pick who I had the delight to kill repeatedly whenever I fell asleep. My anger increased then I realises there was energy coming from my hand "...Megidolaon", I crushed it. He was talking about my persona abilities and I guess persona doesn't exists in this world.

I let out a sigh "I get your point, what you want"

"Don't worry, I want you to stay in academy city and do some jobs to keep the peace, I'll keep your identity safe as a level 0, so you wont get unneeded attention and provide your education and accommodation"

"Fine" with that me and Tsuchimikado left the building to be welcomed to academy city, to be honest It looked amazing even un the night and I would be 'helping' it in a way, which was a happy thought ." yo Tsuchimikado"

"Oh aren't we're doing first name basis Minato, We're going to see each other a lot so I thought it was acceptable"

"You can call me by my first name but I prefer saying your second name anyway what kind of jobs did Aleister mean"

"you will know soon enough but for now I'll take you to your school dorm" he said with a smile.

The school dorms looked basic, for the head of academy city he wasn't making a good impression. "Here's you room by the way I'm just upstairs any questions"

"Nope"

"Good, make sure you sleep and I'll meet up with you to take you to school"

"Ugh school already"

"Hahaha don't worry you'll be in my class"

'Wait i will be repeating the first year, for fuck sake'

"Fine, later" and so Tsuchimikado left. I walked into my room it looked simple just how I liked it "you weren't wrong this world is simply intresting"

**Sup, I had the idea to write this and tell me what you think just so you know I'm dyslexic so I don't mind corrections in grammar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup every one, thanks for reading, the start is gonna be slow but I'm going to follow the novel for most of it, so we will get to the war but for now we are at the sister arc and Minato will be taking care of things behind the scenes, so won't team up with toma for a while. Also writing is seriously not my thing art is you can see my work on devianiantart mooiboy09.**

**Also the reason why Minato is a level 6 is because in a way he reached "god's answer" ( using the power of persona/god to reach an answer to life) but on paper he is level 0 because of the infinite possibilities. At this point he can't summon in the regular lets get started.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 :A BLUE ITEM**

Minato P.O.V

Sleeping was impossible, all I could do was explore my room. I noticed their were several metal cases under the bed, the first one was a case of cash each bill was a 10000 yen, in truth I was disappointed seeing the amount I had gotten during my ventures in tartarus which had forced me to gain an offshore account. Next I opened the other case only to be greeted by a Glock pistol, Model 17 "ugh guns, I hate guns" mainly it reminded me of how shinji was killed and how useless I was, most of the cases were the same guns and money, truly disappointing.

I looked over the room and found a laptop with a credit card logged between it. "Need some music and I think I'll do some online shopping, should kill some hours" I couldn't help but notice the date, their was no school it's spoused to be a holiday, I guess he was joking.

...I will burn my dread... Played loud from the laptop.

That's my theme, shopping was done and the items would be delivered in the evening, morning was here and I couldn't be more happier that in this world they had the music I liked.

Knock...knock..."yo Minato time for school" it was defiantly Tsuchimikado and he Spoke in the same way we met, as a friend 'so he really is a good guy' I thought.

I opened the door and couldn't help but smile "it's a Holliday, so no school for me"

He let out a bigger smile " we faked you records, so you've been in school for 3 months but never went to lesson so your having 'make up' lessons "

The smile disappeared from my face " you...did what?" I tried my best to hide my killing intent.

"You heard me loud and clear, now about your first job and who your working with"

"What about it, aren't I working with GROUP?"

"Nope since you aren't part of it, your a one man team BLUE"

"Really... Who's the idiot who makes names, anyway so who am I working with" he passed me a phone.

"This contains all your work related information and you will be working with ITEM for this job"

'ITEM...eh'

"Well lets go Minato" And with that we both left for school.

* * *

School: Outside the classroom

"Man why didn't you make me just a transfer student"

"Because I have to keep my eye on you and I can't do that while your at home"

"I hope this Is quick"

We both began to enter the classroom " yo sensai I brought Minato"

I was greeted by a 12 year old looking girl with a height of only 135 centimetres she had pink hair and pink eyes, she was waring childish world was just getting stranger and stranger my 'teacher' looked literally like a pre schooler and I hoped I was dreaming or something. Even though so many questions where pouring out my head I stayed calm.

"Where have you been, missing all my lessons and now turning up late Minato-kun" even though she had a serious tone, I couldn't take a single word seriously because of here appearance and the voice that matched it.

"Sleeping" I simply said

"Sleeping! Sleeping!"

"Repeating it won't change what I said"

She began shouting some more but I continued to ignore her, Tsuchimikado made his way to his seat.

"That new kid sure is brave" said the boy with spiky black hair.

"I wish she would shout at me like that" said the boy with perpetually closed eyes and light blue hair.

"Are you done, by the way the answer on the board is wrong, it should be x=4" good, she was left puzzled and I made my way to the empty set next to the spiky hair boy.

"Nice to meet you, the name's Touma Kamijou"

"Minato Arisato" I was aware of who he was, Image Breaker. A regular guy with an power like no other just like me in this world, I could tell he was living nothing but a normal life but it's not my place to join another persons journey so I would do nothing unless he really needed my help or we crossed paths later on.

Class was much more fun than I expected even though it was only the 4 of us, mainly because of how random it was for example the guy with light blue hair,Aogami Pierce was the class rep and turned out to be a huge pervert, we ended up having an argument about what type of maid costume was best, I still think that the traditional costume is best but that's just me, at lunch a vending machine ate Tomas money causing him to curse his luck and afterwards we just talked and played cards. I had forgotten how fun life is and thanks to those guys their wont be a dull moment.

Me and toma waited out side, it's a good chance to talk I could see their was something up even though a hardly knew him.

"Toma, let me guess there's something wrong and not with you" I told him.

He was clearly shocked and replied "y...yeah"

"I see, I'm not gonna stop you since I would be a hypocrite but I can give you some advice, when things look bad, when you feel powerless just remember what your doing and who your helping and with that keep moving"

"Thanks" he extended right his arm and we shock arms. Just then I felt something wearied like glass braking in my head, but I decided to dismiss it since shooting yourself with fake gun is bound to have some side effects.

Afterwards school ended, so I went to the mail to buy some stuff and kill some time.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Unknown ally

"Where is that BLUE guy, that worthless level 0 is making us wait" said a girl in an annoyed tone, She had a tall and slender figure which complimented with her soft tea-coloured hair and she wore stylish clothing. She was Mugino Shizuri the 4th level 5.

"Don't worry many he's stuck doing something" said the girl with short brown hair and was warring fluffy knit dress. She was the Level 4 Offense Armor, Kinuhata Saiai.

"If he doesn't come we can just leave and kill him later, saying he was killed in the mission" Said the girl with brown eyes and black hair, she wore a pink sports outfit. She was Another Level 4 AIM Stalker, Takitsubo Rikou

"I like that idea" Said the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a black, tight-fitting sailor top and a pleated skirt. She also wore a pair of white pumps and dark-coloured pantyhose. A dark-coloured beret adorns on her head. Frenda Seivelun a Level 4 who's ability was never made clear.

"Sorry I'm late" Minato said giving a small bow." I was busy getting some new clothes and headphones" he was waring a black sleeveless hoody, with a katana on his back and had new silver headphones ( in a similar style to dre beats).

The girls stood amazed, not just with his attitude but the fact he had blue hair like the team name, they were truly not ready for him.

"So I guess you know who I am BLUE but I prefer to be called Minato" he turned to the girl who had soft tea-coloured hair,Mugino Shizuri the leader of ITEM, hoping his charm would work. "Now could you brief me on the mission"

But his charm had no effect" first your late, then you talk all casual about it and now you have the nerve to tell me you know nothing about the job!"

"Well I'm only here to assist" he said a smile, still hoping his charm would work.

Mugino raised her arm, she was going to use her ability Meltdowner but Minato didn't flinch. "Die you useless level 0!" before any one could stop her, she let out 4 a bluish coloured beams, still their was no reaction from Minato, it was a direct hit, the beams created a small explosion due to how small the ally was, leaving a cloud of dust.

"You seriously killed him...aww I was hoping to get to know him better" said the blond.

"Well lets go" said the black hair girl.

Just as they were about to leave they could hear laughter from the cloud of dust, Minato eventually made his way out with no scratch thanks to Infinity "How disappointing, acting out on emotion, how are you seriously the leader with that kind of mentality well whatever can you brief me now"

Mugino was annoyed but also interested in how a level 0 could take a direct hit and not be injured in the slightest. She quickly introduced the other members of ITEM and gave him the mission brief. They all began to make their way to a parking lot.

"So some scientist working with the level 6 shift is going to sell the railgun's DNA map to Russians and we need to retrieve or destroy it"

"Yep that's right, now we need a ride"

Minato and Frenda made their way ahead of the group and found an electric sports car " I wish we could steal this one, looks so good and fast"

"Why don't we?"

"The security system it's to difficult to hack into it's almost imposable."

"Almost impossible means it's not impossible" Minato pulled out his phone connecting it to the car's signal, thanks to Fuukas hacking lessons their was almost nothing he could not hack into. Click, the doors became unlocked."Tell the others" Minato told Frenda as he made his way to the back set.

"Why didn't you drive it so you could have picked us up" said Takitsubo Rikou in a irritated tone.

"I can't drive a car but I can ride a motorbike, now lets hurry up to the airport hanger bay" Minato said. They all got into the car Mugino was driving and Takitsubo sat at the front as for Kinuhata and Frenda sat at the back with Minato.

"Well we would already be their if it weren't for someone" Takitsubo glared at Minato.

"True but i was only late by 4 minutes also you guys wasted more time trying to kill me" Minato put on his headphones and began listening to"Be" by Song Riders with his eyes closed.

With that everyone in the car stayed silent, Frenda who was closest to Minato made a move on him, leaning on his shoulder trying to find out what he was listening to. Eventually they both made eye contact when he opened his eyes, he tried his best not to blush and turned away from her. She couldn't help but smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup every one, thanks for reading and the support, shout out to, llat-2 and TheTrueMasterofTempest. If the chapter felt rushed its because Im playing God Eater 2.**

**Now in the words of khr "lets play again"**

**Chapter 3 Too Easy**

**Normal POV**

Minato began to sing along in head.

_'Close your eyes, Imagine how to live, You must do it, I close my eyes,And determined, I'm pressed for choice, Just about a leave, faraway Ikiru tame, Its only one, We gotta choose it, So do we? Just about a leave, faraway, Ikiru tame,Its only one, Can you drive your destiny?'_

_'Be it'_ said a loud voice in his head. If it had been a normal person they would have jumped but not Minato.

_'Thanatos, what the hell!'_

_I'm pretty sure our consensus became separate when we shook hands with braker boy and-_

_'No i figured, I'm pissed that you sang the best part' _he thought with anger actually how can make a thought sound angry

_Umm sorry_

_'I'll live, now why is everyone else so quiet'_

_Again sorry to brake it to you I'm the only persona who's here but you can still use their skill _

_'Well that's good news no more personality changes'_

_Well I'm happy for you, now that girl you think she's cute _

_'No...wait are you smiling'_

_Thou art bullshiting _

_'Ive got standards I'm not gonna mix busness with pleasure'_

_*Cough*engaged-to-an-elementary-girl *Cough*_

_'Umm... Thats a misunderstanding'_

_Fine moving on to business you went out with Mitsuru and and Yukari who you work with_

_'Shut up'_

_And you went 'out' with Elizabeth _

_'Shut up'_

_And when you died you had 'fun' with nyx, you get my point you were alone and you used others weaknesses to fill your void _

_'Point taken now what' _

_This is the first girl you've thought was cute for no alter motive just be happy your not dying and you got a second chance, your connections are blocked so enjoy your new life _

_'Ironic how the god of death is telling me to live, fine point taken I'll live it up after the mission'_

_By the way thanks to that 'child yet man' you can't summon me in the normal way, since I would be using magic on top of magic which would defiantly kill you _

_'Thanks for the heads up'_

"We've arrived" Frenda said cheerfully

They all got out and where greeted by an abandoned airport hanger bay

"I sense 3 Espers and their familiar, I mean their all the same" Takitsubo was the one to brake the silence.

"We open the doors knowing its a trap or do we come up with a plan, well doesn't matter for me I'm just back up" Minato pointed out.

"Dose this answer your question" Mugino raised her arm creating a powerful beam destroying the hanger bay entrance. And what greeted them was 2 guys one with short black hair and the other a long white hair, you could easily tell he was the Russian, in font of them where 3 identical looking girls with chestnut brown hair as for their eyes where covered by black goggles, they all were wearing the uniform similar to the a Black Crow Unit, which is a tight-fitting bodysuit with gray, white and red details.

**Minato POV**

"You guys take care of them " I told them whilst leaning on the wall, Kinuhata,Mugino and Frenda ran up to the level 5 clones as for Takitsubo she joined me and watched. Kinuhata Offense Armor was truly somthing, it was almost like she was waring invisible boxing gloves, she was sending punches left, right and centre but none of them were connecting almost like she was hesitating, they were all easily dodged. The same Mugino, she was clearly distracted and hesitating, all her attacks were missing, she was clearly a level 5 but was fighting like a child, it was all to embarrassing but on the bright side their escape jet wasn't going anywhere. As for Frenda she was good, i mean real good, quick fighting style, sending out damage whilst not using her be told if she had a persona she would be unstoppable but still it wasn't making up for their incompetence.

Ugh... This is painful to watch

'Fine I'll do something'

"You guys stop I'll take care of them"

"Shut up 0 we can do it our self"

"No you can't your hesitating and I guess it has something to do with the level 6 shift and railgun, now move out my way" finally she gave up and they moved out of my way in union.

This should be quick I muttered under my breath. It was loud enough to hear but those sisters said nothing, kind of annoying if you ask me, they all raised their hand shooting orange spears of light.

You gonna doge

Nope infinity

The coins they used to fire just dropped to the after impact, I really need to stop that, I'm becoming to confidant and relying on infinity

_I agree_

Ok I moved both hands out my pockets and began to focus 'summer dream', I could feel that sensation , that one when summoning my persona. For a moment it all went blank then everything cleared up those sisters were 'knocked down' leaving the Russian and scientist.

"What the hell!?" Mugino shouted

"Don't worry their just knocked out, if your wondering what that was just call it a 'magic trick'...now" I turned back to the Russian and scientist " could you please give me the DNA map"

"Do you think you scare me, fuck no" said the Russian but for the scientist he remained silent shacking.

'Now I really want to see him cry'

_Sadist much _

_'Give a solution or do nothing, got it'_

_*Cough*Trigger-happy-rape-face *Cough*_

_'Trigger what?'_

_ . _Thanatos repeated slowly

I began to think back and a smile appeared on my face._'Trigger happy rape face'_

_Good now for your eyes I'll make them blue to add a horror effect, now do your thing _

"Hahahahahahaha wait you think I'm joking" I began to focus on 'Evil Smile' to make sure there was fear. I could feel it that smile even ITEM was scared not Frenda she was entertained." Fuck no, now" I slowly walked towards him, drawing out my katana.

"Get a way from me!" the Russian scurried back tripping over his foot " fuck of!" He pulled out his gun, normally I would have stopped but no I could tell it was working.

*Bang* he missed, he kept firing and missing until he was out of ammo, I could see the fear in his eyes even I could see it, just looking at my reflection made me feel Insane but I wanted to make him fear me.

"What's wrong I thought you weren't scared, hahahahahahah" I launched my katana into his right shoulder I could hear the scream but I ignored it "now where is the DNA map"

"I..in...the...jet... Please don't... Kill..me" he was begging, I almost found it funny, I took the katana out.

" Yo scientist, assist my friends and get the DNA map"

"S...sure" he ran towards the girls and they made their way to the jet.

I turned to the Russian, he was broken, I didn't feel sorry in fact I felt nothing for him, I may not be a hero now, just a boy who happened to stumble into this job but he would have destroyed a life and that's pathetic.

Reached for my phone, even though it wasn't connected I put it on my ear if I was making a call

"Aleister I know your there now lets talk" for a moment there was silence but it was disturbed by a voice.

"Ahh you are truly interesting not many people know how to contact me, how did you-"

"No time for chit chat, 3 of those sisters are here and you need to take care of them, their your problem"

"Fine Kihara Amata will be their to collect them"

"Thanks, now I think I know why you sound so happy but care to put my thoughts to rest"

"The level 6 shift it was stopped sooner than anticipated and by someone unexpected" I could feel his smile, that creepy one which would put mine to shame.

I let out a sigh "Let me guess Touma Kamijou"

"Yes, you are truly remarkable, maybe you and I are similar"

"What do you want me to call oni-chan. well it's true but one thing will always make us different"

"And that is"

"Now where would the fun be if I told you, oni-chan"

"True for now I'll figure out my self bye Minato"

**Ps: I'm not good at fight scenes so if you want to help then pm me**


End file.
